Apples
by faded harmony
Summary: Because, just like the chicken nugget, there were other things Hazel missed learning about when she was dead. Oneshot. Leo/Hazel by request.


**Title: **Apples

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Leo/Hazel by request.

**Disclaimer: **Duh. I'm not Rick Riordan.

**Summary: **Because, just like the chicken nugget, there were other things Hazel missed learning about when she was dead.

**A/N- **Someone on tumblr was complaining how there's not enough 'lazel' in fanart and fanfiction. Hehe. Well here's another Leo/Hazel for the archives. This was short and silly and drabbly because I'm writing a sad and serious one and needed something to balance my mood. Nugh.

* * *

**Apples**

* * *

"You ever heard of Apple?" Leo asked her.

Hazel had been eating lunch, and the same fruit had been sitting on the table next to her. She picked it up and sighed "Honestly Leo, I was dead from the _1940_'s, not dead for the last _twenty thousand years._"

"_No_. I meant the company. They make electronics."

"Oh goody," Hazel said without enthusiasm. "Because the last wonderful adventure we had with electronics led us to almost blowing up all of California from you trying to show me how a Yoohoo-toob worked."

"That was just because we had bad wifi connection," Leo complained. "Do you think I knew there was a monster stalking us? And it's _Youtube_, not _Yoohoo-tube_."

"Same difference."

"Not it's not! One plays amazingly funny videos and the other is a chocolate milk drink- which coincidentally, you haven't tried yet either. I love that stuff."

Hazel shot him a dark look. "I thought we learned that lesson from the chicken nugget episode."

"So what, maybe Piper doesn't approve of us eating processed chickens from a factory, you would have loved them!"

"I think she was trying to protect me."

"Yes, shield you from the horror of a chicken nugget. The only harm it would have caused was maybe you developed a slight addiction to them-"

"Ugh, I'm going to go find Jason."

"Why?" Leo whined. "Am I annoying you?"

"Yes, quite frankly, you are."

"Then let me un-annoy you."

"Leo, that doesn't make sense."

"Time to discover Apple!" Leo cried and dragged her off in another random direction.

When he had dragged her half-way across the camp, he stopped and went into one of the barracks and came running back out with a tiny metal device. It had a tiny screen, and Hazel watched it warily.

Leo flicked something on the side. "Ew, fourth generation? I hate these. Oh well. It'll have to do."

The screen flickered on, and Leo ran his hands on the side of the circle. It made tiny clicking sounds like he was scrolling through something, and frowned. "Ugh, who's iPod is this? They have a horrible taste of music."

"Leo! You can't just steal someone's iPud!"

"IPod, Hazel, Gods. At least get the name right."

"What is on here?" Leo said in disgust. "Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift, more Taylor Swift...One Republic...hmm, they're not so bad. Here, have a listen."

"Listen?" Hazel asked, mystified. "From what-"

Leo shoved something in her ear and she yelped in surprise. Something blared out the little buds, something like music, but she wasn't quite sure.

"How does something this small carry music?" She asked.

Leo wiggled his eyebrows. "Magic," he said with a mysterious voice.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she said in awe. "How does it work?"

"Eh...well this thing has a memory disc, and it basically just plays the sounds out of here," Leo pointed to the buds. "Those are the speakers- the, erm, earbuds. You could also use headphones, but whoever's this is has a really crappy iPod."

"This is so awesome," Hazel said with wide eyes. "You can take this music with you anywhere?"

"Yep." Leo said. "It's easy to take around and listen to at any time. It helps you get through things and remember things. The company Apple makes them, that's why I..."

"Hey!" Hazel heard someone shout. "Leo, what are you doing?"

They both looked up and saw Jason sitting a few feet away. His eyes widened. "Is that my iPod?"

"No," Hazel and Leo said simultaneously, Hazel putting the iPod behind her back as they both whistled and walked away.

Jason watched the two go off, and in his mind thought '_Aw they're so cute...Wow I've been spending too much time with Piper..._'

Percy jumped up behind Jason and grabbed him, yelling and shaking his shoulders "_NO_! FRAZEL IS MY _OTP_!"

* * *

_**fin**_


End file.
